Traditional Cyan (C), Magenta (M), Yellow (Y), and Black (K) (or CMYK) laser or Light Emitting Diode (LED) type printers come standard with Cyan, Magenta, Yellow, and Black toner and/or drum cartridges. However, traditional black toner printers and CMYK toner printers are generally unable to be converted to print with toner other than cyan, magenta, yellow, and black, as these printers lack the appropriate toner and/or drum cartridges and the appropriate raster image processor (RIP) software for printing cartridge re-mapping.
Printing in white toner is feasible through the use of white toner printers and would generally allow a user to print on dark or clear media, but white media printers are dedicated to CMYW only where white is always a top color. This system does not allow printing on clear or dark media and may require the user to buy an entirely new printer. Printers that print both in white and color are CMYKW printers with a minimum of five toner printing cartridges and white is always the last cartridge.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for converting a standard CMYK (four cartridge) toner printer to print using a non-standard color, such as white, clear, or clear fluorescent.